This invention relates to an implement, such as a harrow, which is reciprocally mounted at the back of another implement, such as a cultivator, preferably both implements having a hinged configuration permitting the widths of the implements to be reduced for transport.
A known type of cultivator, designed to be pulled behind a tractor, is supported by wheels and comprises a plurality of hingedly connected sections. The outer sections are pivoted inwardly to reduce the width of the cultivator to provide easy transport. In farming operations, a harrow is frequently connected behind the cultivator. Preferably the harrow and the cultivator should be connected so that both can be transported together. Thus it is desirable to provide a harrow which can accommodate the folding of such a cultivator.
One approach is to provide a harrow with a plurality of hinged sections corresponding to those of the cultivator. However, if the harrow is to fold with the cultivator, the hinged connections conventionally must align exactly for folding to take place. This means that a different model harrow is required for each model of cultivator having different sized sections.
Alternatively, it is possible to mount a separate, short harrow to the back of each section of the cultivator so that the separate harrows fold with the sections of the cultivator. Not only does this require a multiplicity of harrows, but usually a multiplicity of drive mechanisms where the harrows are of the reciprocating type.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a single reciprocable harrow capable of being connected to a number of different folding cultivators and which would be capable of folding together with the cultivators for transport. It would also be desirable to provide a simple drive mechanism for reciprocating such a harrow.